Endless Dreaming
by AegisX-TAIL
Summary: “X died for me…” Raven’s voice trembled slightly. Something sinister plots as Raven tries to keep herself together. What of X? Jump City is in for trouble. Sequel to Mindscape Shuffle.


_**Endless Dreaming**_

By: _**AegisX**_

_**Well, I'm back again…and this is the sequel to Mindscape Shuffle. I don't own the titans, I only own like 2 things ... or 3 depending on several factors... Read and Enjoy… D **_

_**Vision 1 - **_

_**AGX**_

Breathe in. Breathe out. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," the chant seemed to echo throughout the empty living room. Again Raven repeated the chant as she hovered in the air with her legs crossed, attempting to bring balance to her abilities once more. "Azarath Metrion Zinth-Aaaugghh!" A vicious pain lanced into her head, snapping her out of her meditative state with a scream.

The huge television on the wall along with some of the tower's more delicate technology was destroyed in the subsequent burst of raw magical energy. Raven cradled her head in her hands, willing herself not to scream again as the pain slowly subsided.

"RAVEN!" Robin's cry, mingled with everyone else's only made her head throb even more. Robin along with Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy had come running at the sound of Raven's scream. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Robin, I'm fine." Raven answered flatly as she slowly stood up, pushing her now longer hair back out of her face.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg gave her a worried look as he watched her move slowly to the kitchen.

"DUDE!!! The t.v.'s blown to scrap again!" Beast Boy wailed, not catching the wince that Raven gave as she poured herself some water and drank it.

"Please friend Raven, if you are hurt or in pain, then tell us." Starfire gave her a pleading look and Robin stepped forward.

"We're only trying to help, it's been 3 months since that day," Robin said, "and you seem to have been pulling away from us."

Raven's glare seemed directed at him when she looked up, "I'm FINE! Just leave me the fuck alone!" she snarled out, a portal of black energy appearing at her feet and she sunk into it, ending the conversation.

"And that means she's not fine," Beast Boy stated the obvious, earning himself a swat to the head by Cyborg. "HEY!" he cried out indignantly.

Cyborg went back to the garage while Robin and Starfire walked off, leaving Beast Boy to wail over the destroyed television.

_**Raven's room… **_

She went rummaging quickly through the room, kicking aside clothing and other items that were in the way. She found the mirror that led to her mind lying next to her closet and she used it to escape the messy room. "What the hell was that?" she asked once she entered her mind's center, quickly catching the attention of its other occupant.

"That wasn't our fault," answered the amalgam that was Raven's personalities, with a shrug and going back to her book.

"So whose fault was it?" Raven snatched the book, tossing it to the side.

"I was reading that…" was the only response she got before the book was retrieved with a black bubble.

"It's not the first time that this has happened and you know what it is, don't you?" Raven's glare was ignored and with a subtle prod of dark energy, she vanished. Raven threw herself face down on the bed, yelling into her pillow in frustration.

The alarm sounded and once again, they were called to action. She donned her previously discarded cloak and disappeared into one of her portals.

"There's been a robbery at the Jump City National Bank!" Robin shouted out, as he ran towards his motorcycle followed by the others.

They arrived in time to see a fire fight happening between Slade's drones and several armored figures. The armored figures were cutting through the mechanical drones that threw themselves at them, leaving only shattered husks and components on the floor. "Sorry, this transaction isn't authorized." Robin shouted out to the thugs before rushing forward with his usual "Titans GO!"

He was forced to jump out of the way when a hail of bullets struck the pavement in front of him. Throwing a bird-a-rang in the process, he rolled to his feet and closed the gap between one of the figures.

Raven flew by, a black barrier surrounding her kept the bullets from striking her as she tried to envelop one of the armored robbers with her energy. "Sorry, but that doesn't work on us," the figure said in a machine human hybrid voice as he threw a sphere at her.

Starfire's green starbolts detonated the sphere prematurely and it enveloped them in a blinding white flash that made Raven drop to the floor. Beast Boy gave a shout as he rushed forward, only to be knocked aside by Cyborg whose armor bounced off several bullets. "Watch where you're going, they're gonna kill you," he said, gritting his teeth.

Raven's vision was barely clearing when one of the figures turned towards her and opened fire. Raven tried summoning a barrier and got nothing.

The first bullet nicked her cheek, as she watched a black clad person tackle the shooter. A familiar X blade appeared on the black of the grey glove, slicing into the armored figure. There was a gurgle and the man was dead, a familiar voice roared out to her "Get down, idiot."

The familiar skull mask of Red X came into view as he whirled around, launching several of his exploding x's over her head. Several explosions sounded off and the clatter of assault weapons stopped as the armored thieves retreated. "Are you totally helpless without your magic?" X sounded disgusted at her apparent weakness.

X was forced to dodge to the side as Robin brought down his quarterstaff on the space he'd been occupying. "I'm taking you in, X!"

"Shut up." X disappeared in a blur, reappearing behind Robin. With a tap on his back, Robin was down on the ground as a large quantity of electricity hit him. X turned and grabbed Raven, pulling her away from her incapacitated leader and her occupied friends. "Let's go. I don't have all day."

Raven felt a strong sense of vertigo and she collapsed in a heap on a carpet. She got up, slightly unsteady after the teleportation. "Where is he?" She turned to see X leaning against the wall, hands crossed as he watched her.

"Where the hell have you brought me? And Where's who?" Raven snarled at him, realizing that her powers weren't manifesting themselves yet.

"Where's X?"

Raven's glare seemed to intensify at the seemingly stupid question. "From what I can see, X is leaning against the wall asking stupid questions." She wasn't prepared for the hand that caught her by her neck, slamming her against the wall.

"I'm not in the mood for your witty remarks. You know damn well what X I'm looking for."

Raven tried prying the hand from her throat, making a sort of choking noise as she tried to answer back. When X let her go, she slid down collapsing as she gasped for breath. "Where is Jamie?" the voice changer was off and the voice was distinctively female.

Raven froze when she heard the name that came out of X's mouth, the voice that informed her that it wasn't him. She'd been hoping that it had been some kind of joke at first, when she first saw the message. She gave up that hope after the first month when none of Robin's contacts had heard a whisper of X's presence anywhere.

"Jamie Aaron Roberts… he's…" Raven hesitated. She didn't know why, but she was having a hard time forcing herself to finish speaking. "Jamie Aaron Roberts is dead…"

_**A/N – and that brings Vision 1 to an end… Adios for now…and see you around.**_


End file.
